Jin Kazama
Biography Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Jun's intimate relationship with Kazuya grew and she became pregnant with Jin. The devil within Kazuya attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb, but Jun managed to fight it off. Afterwards, Jun moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him in the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style. Several years later, Jun sensed the approaching of a great evil (Ogre) and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Jun's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Ogre four days later on Jin's 15th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Heihachi, who began to train him in Mishima-style Karate. The Legacy of Jin Kazama *Tekken 3 *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tekken 4 *Tekken 5 *Tekken 6 *Street Fighter X Tekken *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Cosmo Reason: Connection: Music: Ending TBA Moveslist *Left Right Combo - , *Median Line Destruction- or + *Lightning Uppercut - + *Right Spinning Axe Kick - + *Spinning Sidekick - (Air) *Mid-Air Leaping Side Kick- or + (Air) *Mid-Air Lightning Uppercut- + (Air) *Right Axe Kick - + (Air) *Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo - , , , , *Double Chamber Punch - or + *Uppercut - + *Left Spinning Axe Kick - + *Mid-Air Leaping Side Kick - (Air) *Mid-Air Leaping Side Kick - or + (Air) *Thrusting Uppercut - + (Air) *Left Axe Kick - + (Air) *High Right Roundhouse - * Mental Alertness - or + **Left Drill Punch - **Spine Cracker - , **Swaying Willow - + **Right Sweep - + **Joudan Tsukiage Nien - + *Leaping Side Kick - + *Spinning Flare Kick - + *Mid-Air Leaping Side Kick - (Air) *Left Spinning Jump Kick - or + (Air) *Front Jump Kick - + (Air) *Mid-Air Spinning Flare Kick - + (Air) (Throws) *Double Face Kick - or *Tidal Wave - *Over The Shoulder Throw - (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *Avanger - (Level 1): Jin does a step back before strikes a powerful punch. *Xiayou - (Level 2): Jin summons Xiayou and does a combo of her attacks until it stops *Devil Jin - (Level 3): Jin jumps into the air and transforms into his devil form. *Shoot the Works - *Hellfire Blast - *Wheel of Pain - *Infernal Annhilation - Gameplay Taunts TBA Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Poses Victory Square: Winning Pose 1: Winning Pose 2: Winning Pose 3: Winning Pose 4: Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Tekken Victory Theme - SFXT Victory Theme 3: Losing Poses Losing Pose: Lose Square: Costumes Nomal: Normal - Default Unlockable: Jin in the dark - Jin in his Tekken 4 Appearance DLC: Trivia * Category:Playable Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tekken Category:Human Category:Male Category:Demon